Herzeleid
by Mara iz Koshmara
Summary: Ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå: ñìåðòü ãëàâíîãî ãåðîÿ.


Ñïàñèáî òåáå...

Îãðîìíîå, áåñêîíå÷íîå è áîëåçíåííîå ñïàñèáî. 

Çà òî, ÷òî òû ëþáèøü ìåíÿ, õî÷åøü ìåíÿ è çàùèùàåøü ìåíÿ. Çà òî, ÷òî ÿ íåíàâèæó òåáÿ è ëþáëþ. Çà âñå. 

Òû íå ïîíèìàåøü, õîòÿ ëþáèøü. Ìíå ïðè÷èíÿåò áîëü êàæäîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå, ÿ íåíàâèæó òâîè ëàñêè, õîòÿ îíè çàæèãàþò îãîíü â ìîåì òåëå. ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû íàó÷èë ìåíÿ âñåìó, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ñîðåâíîâàòüñÿ â èñêóññòâå ëþáâè ñ ëþáîé øëþõîé. Íî íå ÿâëÿþñü åé. 

Êàæäûé òâîé ïîöåëóé, òâîå îáúÿòüå - îíè áåñÿò ìåíÿ. ß ñòåñíÿþñü òâîèõ ëàñê. ß íåíàâèæó òâîé çàïàõ. Îñîáåííî çàïàõ ñïåðìû, èíîãäà îí ñíèòñÿ ìíå. Íî ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ. 

Ëþáëþ òåáÿ, íåñìîòðÿ íà òâîè ïîñòîÿííûå èçäåâêè íàä ìîèìè äðóçüÿìè, íà òâîè ñóìàñøåäøèå âûõîäêè, íà òâîþ óòîìèòåëüíóþ ðåâíîñòü. 

Çíàëè áû îíè, êàê òû íåíàâèäèøü, êîãäà íà ìåíÿ ñìîòðÿò, ÷òî ýòî òû óãîâîðèë Äàìáëäîðà èñêëþ÷èòü ìåíÿ èç Ñáîðíîé Øêîëû. È òîãäà, ïîñëå ìàò÷à ñî Ñëèçåðèíîì, âàø, äðóçüÿ, ëîâåö òðàõàëñÿ â óçêîì êîðèäîðå ñ ïðîôåññîðîì. Ýòî áûëî óæàñíî. Âïðî÷åì, íå áîëåå èëè ìåíåå óæàñíî, ÷åì ëþáîé äðóãîé ðàç. È â ëþáîé äðóãîé ðàç. 

Òåáå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ ñòåñíÿþñü, ÷òî ÿ ïóãëèâûé èëè ÷òî ÿ ïðîÿâëÿþ èçëèøíþþ îñòîðîæíîñòü, êîãäà òû ñìîòðèøü íà ìåíÿ íà ëþäÿõ. ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî òàì òåáå åùå êàæåòñÿ, íî âñå ýòî ìðàê!! 

Äà. ß äðîæó, íî äðîæó ÿ íå îò èñïóãà, êàê ñ÷èòàþò äðóçüÿ èëè ïðåäâêóøåíèÿ, êàê ÿ çàñòàâèë âåðèòü òåáÿ, à îò îòâðàùåíèÿ è áåøåíñòâà. 

Ìíå ïðîòèâíî. Ó òåáÿ îòâðàòèòåëüíûå ñàëüíûå âîëîñû, âå÷íî çàïóòàííûå è íåìûòûå. Èíîãäà, ÿ õî÷ó ñõâàòèòü òåáÿ çà âîëîñû â ñòðàñòè, íî âñåãäà îñòàíàâëèâàþñü è äåðæóñü çà ëèöî. Èíîãäà òû âèäèøü ýòî è îòõîäèøü â íåëåïîì ðàçäðàæåíèè. Òû áåñèøü ìåíÿ! 

Òâîÿ íàãëîñòü è ïîïûòêà ïðèâàòèçèðîâàòü ìåíÿ èëè êóïèòü äîðîãèìè ïîäàðêàìè. Î, äà...

Ïîäàðêè. 

Ýòî åùå îäíà èç íàøèõ ìèëûõ òðàäèöèé! Òû âñåãäà çíàåøü, ÷òî ìíå ïîäàðèòü. Òû ðàçáèðàåøüñÿ â êâèääè÷å íå ìåíüøå, ÷åì â ëþáîé äðóãîé íàóêå. Òû óäèâëÿåøü ìåíÿ. 

Èíòåðåñíàÿ êíèãà ïî Òðàñôèãóðàöèè, îòâðàòèòåëüíåéøåìó èç ïðåäìåòîâ, ãäå òû äîñòàë åå? Èëè êóïèë? À ìîæåò, ýòî ÷òî-òî èç çàïàñîâ Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ, êîòîðûé ÿâëÿåòñÿ òâîèì îôèöèàëüíûì äðóãîì? 

Íåò. Òû, íàâåðíîå, êóïèë åå â òåõ ìàëåíüêèõ òîêèéñêèõ ëàâî÷êàõ, êîãäà ìû åçäèëè òóäà íà êàíèêóëû. Ãîñïîäè, êòî áû ìîã çíàòü, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï - áóääèñò? Ñ ñèíòîèñòêèì óêëîíîì… õå! Èëè óæ òåì áîëåå... ÷òî Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, Êîòîðûé-Óæå-Çàäîëáàëñÿ-Âñåé-Ýòîé-Æèçíüþ - êîíôóöèîíèñò? Íó-íó... À ÿ ëþáëþ Òîêèî, îñîáåííî áåçóìíûå ñàäû íà êðûøàõ è ïðàçäíèêè. ßðêèå êèìîíî, ñâåòëûå ôîíàðèêè, ãóëêèé ñòóê áàðàáàíîâ è ðåçêèå ïîäâûâàíèÿ ôëåéò. È âñå ÷åðíî-ñèíåé, ãëóáîêîé íî÷üþ. Òàêîé ÷åðíîé è ãóñòîé, ÷òî ìåðíûå âñïëåñêè âîäû ñâÿùåííûõ ðåê çàñòðåâàþò â òêàíè ðåàëüíîñòè. 

Ðàçâå ýòî íå ìàãèÿ? Áîëåå ñèëüíàÿ, ÷åì âñå ýòè ìàõàíèÿ ïàëî÷êàìè è íåïîíÿòíûå çåëüÿ. Ìàãèÿ ïðèðîäû, äðåâíÿÿ êàê ñàìà æèçíü èëè ñìåðòü. Íå çíàþ, ïîíÿë ëè Ñåâåðóñ, ÷òî ÿ âñå çíàþ îá ýòîì, ÷òî ïîãðóçèëñÿ â ïó÷èíû åãî ðîäèíû. Íå çíàþ. ß çíàþ ëèøü òî, ÷òî, êîãäà ìû èäåì ïî êîðîòêèì è êðè÷àùèì óëèöàì Ãîðîäà Ìàãèè, êàê ÿ îêðåñòèë ïðî ñåáÿ Òîêèî, îí ÷óâñòâóåò òî æå, ÷òî è ÿ. Íî ÿ çíàþ åùå îäíó âåùü, ñàìóþ ãëàâíóþ, î êîòîðîé îí íèêîãäà íå äîãàäàåòñÿ: ×òî, êîãäà Âîëàí-äå-Ìîðò áóäåò ïðîèçíîñèòü ãëàâíûå è ëàòèíñêèå ñëîâà â åãî æèçíè, ÿ ïðîñòî âñïîìíþ ßïîíèþ. È ÷òî òà ñèëà, êîòîðàÿ çàêëþ÷åíà â ìîåì øðàìå, âûðâåòñÿ íàðóæó ñ ïåðâîçäàííîé òèøèíîé. È òî, ÷òî êîãäà ÿð÷àéøèé ñâåò, êîòîðûé êîãäà-ëèáî âèäåëà Àíãëèÿ, õëûíåò ìíå ïîä íîãè, íàñòóïèò íåïðîãëÿäíàÿ òüìà. È îíà ñðàçèò âñå, ÷òî ìíå óãðîæàåò. 

È òîãäà ÿ áóäó ëþáèòü åãî. Â ýòîì ãîðîäå, â ñòðàíå, êîòîðàÿ ñòàëà ìîèì ãëàâíûì äîìîì, è â ýòîé ìàëåíüêîé è ñâåòëîé êâàðòèðå â íåñêîëüêèõ ìèëÿõ îò Òîêèî, ãäå ìû æèâåì. 

ß î÷åíü ëþáëþ òâîþ äî÷ü. È îíà ìåíÿ òîæå ëþáèò. Âèäèìî, åé íå õâàòàåò êîìïàíèè...

Âñåãäà, êîãäà òû îòêðûâàåøü äâåðü, è ÿ âíîøó ÷àñòü áàãàæà, àêêóðàòíî ïðîïèõèâàÿñü ìåæäó äâåðüþ è òîáîé, êîãäà ñ óñèëèåì êèäàþ ÷åìîäàíû íà ïîë, îíà ñ íåòåðïåíèåì êèäàåòñÿ ìíå íà øåþ. 

Âñåãî òðè ãîäà. Îíà æèâåò â ýòîì ìèðå âñåãî òðè ãîäà. Òàêàÿ ìàëåíüêàÿ è ÷åðíîâîëîñàÿ, êàê òû. Íî åå ãëàçà è íåîáûêíîâåííûå ðóêè îñòàëèñü åé îò ìàòåðè. Îò ìàòåðè, êîòîðîé íè ÿ, íè îíà íèêîãäà íå âèäåëè. Õîòÿ, ó íåå åñòü çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ øêàòóëêà ñ ïèñüìàìè è äðàãîöåííîñòÿìè. 

ß ëþáëþ ñèäåòü íà ìÿãêîé ïîäóøêå ó êàìèíà è ÷èòàòü ýòè ñòðîêè, íàïèñàííûå, òî òâîèì, öàðàïàþùèì è êîëþ÷èì, ïîä÷åðêîì, òî íåêèì õðóïêèì è ïî÷òè äåòñêèì. ß ñëóøàþ âàøè ìûñëè, âûðàæåííûå íà áóìàãå. Îíè ïðîíîñÿòñÿ âîêðóã ìåíÿ è èíîãäà, ïðàâäà, î÷åíü ðåäêî, ñïëåòàþòñÿ â îáùóþ êàðòèíó, áëèêè ëþáâè. Êîòîðàÿ èñ÷åçëà, óñòóïèâ ìåñòî ìíå. 

Ìàëûøêà íå çíàåò îá ýòîì, è êàê ÿ òðóñëèâî íàäåþñü, íèêîãäà íå óçíàåò. Îíà íå ñìîæåò ìåíÿ íåíàâèäåòü, íî è ëþáèòü òîæå. ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òî áû ýòà äèëåììà ñòàëà ÷àñòüþ åå æèçíè. 

Òàê ÿ ãîâîðþ ñåáå, íàìåðåííî çàáûâàÿ îá èñòèííûõ íàìåðåíèÿõ. Êîðûñòíûõ è äåéñòâèòåëüíî âçðîñëûõ. Ñåâåðóñ âñå çíàåò è ÷àñòî óëûáàåòñÿ, êîãäà âèäèò ìåíÿ ñ ïèñüìàìè. Îí ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî Ìèñòåðó Ñîâåðøåíñòâî ñòîèò èíîãäà ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñâîþ íè÷òîæíîñòü è êîðûñòîëþáèå. Îí çíàåò âñå îáî ìíå. Èëè ïî÷òè âñå. 

Íåçàìåòíî, ÿ âûäåëèë åìó è åãî ñåìüå îãðîìíûé êóñîê ñâîåãî, òî åñòü, íå òàêîãî óæ è ñâîåãî, ñêîðåå îòäàííîãî ìíå ãîñóäàðñòâîì â êðåäèò, ÷òîáû ÿ ìîã ýòîò êðåäèò îòïëàòèòü ïîòîì, òîëüêî íå ñëèøêîì ëè äîðîãà áóäåò öåíà?.. Ñåðäöà, êîòîðîå óæå çàïîëíåíî áîëüøå, ÷åì íà ïîëîâèíó. 

À îíî îêàçàëîñü êàìåííûì. Ñåðüåçíûì, æåñòîêèì, ïîêðûòûì ñâåðõó ãóñòûì ìõîì ñëåç, íî êàìåííûì âíóòðè. Àõ, äà... 

Êàê âñêîðå âûÿñíèëîñü, òû ëþáèøü, êîãäà ÿ íåíàâèæó ñâîèõ äðóçåé. Åùå îäíà ôîðìà ðåâíîñòè. 

Òû äåëàåøü âñå, ÷òîáû îäíàæäû ýòîò íåíàñûòíûé çâåðü ñúåë òåáÿ, è ó Ìàëü÷èêà-Êîòîðûé-Âûæèë îòâàëèëñÿ êóñîê ñåðäöà.

Õîòÿ òû è ìîé Êàðàáàñ-ñàí, à ÿ òâîé Áóðàòèíî-ñàí, íî ÷òî-òî (÷òî èìåííî?) çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ äóìàòü, ÷òî êòî-òî âûøå, íå çíàþ Sun îí, èëè íå Sun, çàñòàâëÿåò íàñ äåëàòü ýòî... (äàëåå òåêñò óòåðÿí… ïðèì. Ìàðà)

Òû òàêîé íåæíûé è âîñõèòèòåëüíî âêóñíûé ñåãîäíÿ. Äàæå ïðîòèâíûå âîëîñû íå ïðèâëåêàþò âíèìàíèÿ. ×óäåñíàÿ íî÷ü êàíèêóë, ÷óäåñíàÿ íî÷ü ëþáâè. Õîòÿ… 

ß íåíàâèæó ýòî! Ìíå áîëüíî, ìíå òåñíî, ìíå ïëîõî! Òâîè ïîöåëóè îòâðàòèòåëüíû, ìíå ãàäêî, êîãäà òâîé ÿçûê âîðî÷àåòñÿ ó ìåíÿ âî ðòó. Íåóæåëè ýòî íèêîãäà íå êîí÷èòüñÿ? Òû ïðîâîäèøü ñâîèìè êîñìàìè ïî ìîåìó æèâîòó, è âñå òåëî ìîìåíòàëüíî ïîêðûâàåòñÿ ìóðàøêàìè îò îòâðàùåíèÿ. Ãóáû, îáâåòðåííûå è òîíêèå, êàê îäíà íèòî÷êà, íèòî÷êà òâîåãî è ìîåãî ïóëüñà, ïðèæèìàþòñÿ ê ìîåìó ñîñêó, è ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ íåïðèÿòíûé õîëîäîê, êîòîðûé ïðîõîäèò íàä ãîëîâîé. 

×åðò! Òû îïÿòü çàáûë çàïåðåòü îêíî! Íó ñêîëüêî åùå òàê áóäåò ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ? 

Ñèëüíûå ðóêè, ñóõèå è æèëèñòûå äî òàêîé ñòåïåíè, ÷òî êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ïî íèì ïðîøëèñü äèêîâèííûå ùèïöû ãîôðå, ïðîáåãàþò ïî-õîçÿéñêè ïî âíóòðåííåé ñòîðîíå áåäåð, è ÿ âíóòðåííå ñæèìàþñü îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ. Òû óëûáàåøüñÿ.

Òû âñåãäà óëûáàåøüñÿ, êîãäà õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ ïðèíÿë òåáÿ. 

Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ìîÿ îòâåòíàÿ óëûáêà, èçìó÷åííàÿ, êàê âîðîáåé íà ôåâðàëüñêîì âåòðó, âäîõíîâèëà áû êîãî-íèáóäü. Êîãî-íèáóäü, íî íå Ñåâåðóñà! 

Òû ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì âçäûõàåøü, è ÷åðåç ñåêóíäû òâåðäûé ÷ëåí ïðîòàëêèâàåòñÿ ê ìîèì êèøêàì. Îùóùåíèÿ áóëüäîçåðà, êîòîðûé êîïàåò ÷åðåç ñòàðèííóþ êëàäêó êîëîäöà, ÷òîáû ïðîðûòü íîâûé. Î! 

Ìíå îñòàåòñÿ òîëüêî çàêðè÷àòü, êîãäà òâåðäàÿ ðóêà óâåðåííî áåðåò ìîé ïåíèñ. Äâèæåíèÿ, òàêèå æå òâåðäûå è èñêóñíûå, êàê è â ïðîøëûé ðàç äîâîäÿò ìåíÿ äî ïèêà. Äà. 

Ñìåñü áîëè è óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. Àäðåíàëèí è òåñòîñòåðîí. È êòî ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ÿ íîðìàëüíûé ðåáåíîê? 

Ðåáåíîê? Àõ-àõ! ß è çàáûë, ÷òî ìíå ïÿòíàäöàòü ëåò. Äðóãèå òîëüêî íà÷èíàþò îáæèìàòüñÿ ïî óãëàì, êîãäà ìåíÿ òðàõàþò â ïîñòåëè. 

Êñòàòè, îíà âñÿ âûäåðæàíà â ñëèçåðèíñêèõ öâåòàõ! Íåïîíÿòíî òîëüêî, ïî÷åìó ÿ íå áåãó îòñþäà è íå ïëà÷ó îò áîëè, à ïðîñòî è ïðèâû÷íî áðåäó â âàííóþ. 

Êîíå÷íî! Êàêîå ìûëî ïîäîéäåò äëÿ íàøåãî ïðîôåññîðà, äà âû ÷òî? Òîëüêî â ñàìîì äàëüíåì óãëó ñòîèò ìîÿ ïàðôþìåðèÿ. Îòëè÷íî. Ëè÷íî ìîé è ÷åñòíî íàäî ñêàçàòü, îòâîåâàííûé, êóñîê Ñëèçåðèíà. Âàó! 

Óëûáêà, ñ êîòîðîé ìåíÿ âñòðå÷àåò ëþáîâíèê... ëþáîâíèê? 

Àõ, äà...

Îðäåí Ôåíèêñà âî ãëàâå ñ äèðåêòîðîì æäåò ìîåãî ïðèåçäà óæå òðè ÷àñà. ß ñèæó â óãëó êîðèäîðà íà ÷åòâåðòîì ýòàæå, â íèøå ñ êàêèì-òî ñêåëåòîì è òóïî ñìîòðþ â îêíî.

Òàì íè÷åãî èíòåðåñíîãî. Òîëüêî Ñèðèóñ ñ Êëûêîì áåãàþò íàïåðåãîíêè. Ñèðèóñ. Âåðíûé ñëóãà Îðäåíà, ÷åé ãåíèàëüíûé ïëàí çàòî÷èë åãî â òåìíèöó íà äâåíàäöàòü ëåò! Îí ìîé êðåñòíûé, è ìîé äðóã...

Óäèâèòåëüíî, íî ÿ íå èñïûòûâàþ íèêàêîãî ñåêñóàëüíîãî âëå÷åíèÿ ê êîìó-íèáóäü. Ñòàðàÿ âåäüìà, ÷òî æèâåò ïî ñîñåäñòâó ñ íàøèì äîìèêîì â Òîêèî, ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ýòî êðàéíèé è áåñïîâîðîòíûé èíôàíòèëèçì. Òû òàê ñìåÿëñÿ, êîãäà ìû âûøëè! ß òîæå, âïðî÷åì. 

Ïîìíþ, ìû âûïèëè æóòêóþ ïîìåñü ñàêý ñ Îãíåâèñêè è óëåãëèñü â ïîñòåëü. Ìíå äàæå ïîíðàâèëîñü. Àëêîãîëü ïðèòóïèë âå÷íûé ñòðàõ è íåóäîáñòâî íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàë òåáå ìèíåò. Íåïëîõî äëÿ íà÷àëà. Õîðîøî, õîòü ðåáåíîê ñïàë! 

À âîò ñåé÷àñ ìíå íå ñìåøíî. Òîëüêî ñòðàøíî. Îí ìåðçêî è ëèïêî ñæèìàåò ìåíÿ çà ãîðëî, è ÿ ïîíèìàþ ïðàâäèâîñòü ñëîâ âåäüìû. Èíôàíò. 

Ãåðìèîíà ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî ýòî ñëîâî îáîçíà÷àëî íàñëåäíèêà Èñïàíèè â ñðåäíèå âåêà. Åùå ñòðàøíåå. Âåäü, ÿ òîæå íàñëåäíèê, òîëüêî íå Èñïàíèè, ñòðàíû îëèâîê, êðàñíûõ òðÿïîê è ìà÷î, à ïîëóðàçðóøåííîãî Îðäåíà Ôåíèêñà. Êàêèì áûë Ãîäðèê Ãðèôèíäîð. 

Êàêàÿ ìûñëü! Îíà äîëæíà ðàäîâàòü... à âìåñòî ýòîãî ÿ âñïîìèíàþ òâîè ãëàçà. ×åðíûå è õîëîäíûå, êàê âîäû ðåêè Ãàíã, êàêîé áîëüþ îíè íàïîëíèëèñü â Òîò âå÷åð. 

Ýòîò ÷åðòîâ ïðèäóðîê, Âîëàí-äå-Ìîðò óêðàë ìåíÿ äëÿ æåðòâîïðèíîøåíèÿ. ×òîáû óâåëè÷èòü ñâîþ ñèëó èëè åùå ÷òî-íèáóäü. Õîòÿ, ïî ìíå îí ïðîñòî ñóìàñøåäøèé ñàäèñò ñ íåçàóðÿäíûìè ñïîñîáíîñòÿìè. Êî âñåìó. Êàê ó ìåíÿ. 

Ýòî áûë íåáîëüøîé, íî... õìì. Íåóþòíûé ïîäâàë. Ðóêè áî-îëüíî... Ñòîÿòü ñâÿçàííûì, íà êîëåíÿõ ïåðåä òðèäöàòüþ ïîòíûìè (îò âîëíåíèÿ?) ìóæèêàìè òî åùå ñ÷àñòüå! È âîò âõîäèò Îí. 

Òîì Íàðâîëî Ðåääë àêà Âîëàí-äå-Ìîðò. ×óäåñíî! Íó è ðîæà ó íåãî... à óõìûëêà. Íåò, êîíå÷íî, ëþáîé ÷åëîâåê èìååò ïðàâî ïîðàäîâàòüñÿ, ïåðåä òåì êàê âîòêíóòü êèíæàë â ñåðäöå ñâîåìó ëþáèìîìó âðàãó, íî íå òàê æå îòêðîâåííî. Ó! Ìåíÿ áüþò ïî ïî÷êàì. Ñ ðàçìàõó âàëþñü íà ïîë ëèöîì âíèç. Íîñ çàðûâàåòñÿ â òåïëóþ çîëîòóþ ñîëîìó. Âñïîìèíàåòñÿ ëåòî, êîãäà ìû ñ Ðîíîì è Ãåðìèîíîé ãîñòèëè íà ôåðìå åå ðîäèòåëåé. Åå áàáóøêà ïîñòîÿííî ïîò÷åâàëà íàñ ìîëîêîì, áëèíàìè, è ñìåòàíîé. À åùå òàì áûëî ñîëíöå è ãîëóáîå íåáî, òîëüêî âîò òåáÿ òàì íå áûëî. Ïåðâûå íåñêîëüêî äíåé ìíå áûëî äàæå ðàäîñòíî, ÷òî ìåíÿ íèêòî íå ïðèæèãàåò, êàê êëåéìîì, ïîöåëóÿìè è íå îáíèìàåò óêðàäêîé â òåìíîì êîðèäîðå. ß âîîáùå íå äóìàë î Õîãâàðòñå. Òîëüêî î Òîêèî è î òâîåé äî÷êå. Êàê áû åé ïîíðàâèëèñü ýòè îãðîìíûå êîðîâû íà ëóãó è ñóìðà÷íûé ïîêðîâ ëåñà, êîòîðûé íåòîðîïëèâî äâèãàëñÿ âìåñòå ñ ñîëíöåì óæå ÷åòûðåñòà ëåò. Ìåíÿ íàó÷èëè ñîáèðàòü ãðèáû. Áîëüøèå ñêëèçêèå è ïðèÿòíî-áàðõàòíûå, åñëè èõ âûòåðåòü, øëÿïêè íàïîìíèëè ìíå òâîè âîëîñû. À ïîòîì ðóêè, à ïîòîì ïîäàðêè, à ïîòîì äî÷ü, Òîêèî è íî÷ü ïîñëå Îãíåâèñêè è ñàêý. ß ñêó÷àþ ïî òåáå. Î÷åíü ñèëüíî. Ìíå ÷åãî-òî íå õâàòàåò â ñåðäöå. Êóñîê îñòàëñÿ ó êîãî-òî äðóãîãî. Ó ìîåãî Áàðàáàñà-ñàí. 

Ñèëüíûé ïèíîê ïðèâîäèò ìûñëè â ïîðÿäîê. Âèäèìî, ÿ âàëÿëñÿ â îáìîðîêå. Íè÷åãî... Ïåðåæèâó. È íå òàêîå áûâàëî! 

Íî áîëü íå îòïóñêàåò. Âèäèìî, ìíå è âïðàâäó îòïèëèëè èëè îòêîëîëè êóñîê ñåðäöà. ×üå-òî ðàñïëûâ÷àòîå ëèöî ìàÿ÷èò ïåðåäî ìíîé. Èíñòèíêòèâíî áðîñàþñü ê íåìó è, ïðèæàâøèñü ê ìîêðîìó õîëîäíîìó ëáó, òèõî øåï÷ó ÷òî-òî ïðî ëþáîâü è ñêîðáü. Ëèöî â èñïóãå ñæèìàåòñÿ, è ÿ âèæó ãðèìàñó, ñêðèâèâøóþ è áåç òîãî îòâðàòèòåëüíîå ëèöî Âîëàí-äå-Ìîðòà. Î, äà! Íàñòàë ìîé çâåçäíûé ÷àñ! 

Ãëàâíûé çëîäåé ýòîãî ìèðà èñïóãàííî îòñêàêèâàåò îò ìåíÿ è âûòèðàåò ëîá ðóêàâîì ÷åðíîãî ïëàùà. Â åãî êðàñíûõ ãëàçàõ íå òîëüêî ïîòðÿñåíèå, íî è ðåàëüíûé èñïóã. Ïîæèðàòåëè êó÷êîé ñòîëïèëèñü íàïðîòèâ îêíà, ðàçíîñÿ îòâðàòèòåëüíóþ âîíü. Íó êîãäà? Êîãäà ýòî âñå êîí÷èòñÿ? 

Ìåæäó òåì, îäíà èç âîíþ÷èõ ôèãóð îòäåëèëàñü, è ÿ óëîâèë çíàêîìûé ñèëóýò. Òû. Ìîé. Ëþáëþ...

Ìîé øåïîò ðàçíåññÿ ïî ïîäçåìåëüþ çìåèíûì êðèêîì è Íàãàéíà, êîðîëåâñêàÿ êîáðà è ìàòü âñåõ çìåé îáåðíóëàñü êî ìíå. Îíà çíàåò ìîè ìûñëè. Îíà óçíàëà ïðî Òåáÿ, îíà ïðî÷èòàëà òâîé îáðàç â ìîåì ñåðäöå. ß ñìåþñü, âñå çàìåðëè îò îòâðàòèòåëüíîãî ñâèñòà âûðâàâøåãîñÿ èç ìîåé ãðóäè. 

Êàìåííàÿ êíèãà... êàìåííàÿ... êíèãà... 

Âèõðü ìûñëåé ïðîíîñèòñÿ ïî êîìíàòå è ðàçãîíÿåò Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè. Ìû îäíè. 

Âîëàí-äå-Ìîðò èñïîäëîáüÿ ñìîòðèò íà ñâîåãî øïèîíà è ìîåãî ëþáîâíèêà. À òû ìîë÷èøü, òû äàæå íå óëûáàåøüñÿ! Ìîè íîãè, íàêîíåö-òî âñïîìíèëè, ÷òî îò íèõ òðåáóåòñÿ, è íà÷àëè îòäàëÿòü ìåíÿ îò ïîëà. Ñåêóíäà - è êàê çàêîëäîâàííûé Ùåëêóí÷èê, ÿ ïàäàþ íà ïîë. 

Íåíàâèæó òàêèå ìîìåíòû. 

Âîëàí-äå-Ìîðò áëåäåí. Îí äðîæèò. ß, êîíå÷íî, íå ìîãó ýòîãî âèäåòü, íî ÷óâñòâóþ. Åãî ñòðàõ è… áåçûñõîäíîñòü. 

- Àâàäà Êåäàâðà! - äðîæàùèì ýõîì îòáèâàåòñÿ åãî ãîëîñ î ñòåíû - è íåñòåðïèìî-çåëåíàÿ ñìåðòü ì÷èòñÿ êî ìíå. Íî îíà ñòàíîâèòñÿ ÷åðíîé, õóäîé è ìåðòâîé. 

Òû ñïàäàåøü ñ ìîèõ ðóê êàê ïëàù, áðîøåííûé íà çåìëþ. Èçóðîäîâàííàÿ Ïüåòà, áåç Èèñóñà. Ãëóõîé ñòóê òåëà áîëåçíåííî îòäàåòñÿ âî ìíå. ×üè-òî áåçóìíûå è ïå÷àëüíûå ãëàçà êèäàþòñÿ ñêâîçü òåìíîòó ê òåáå. 

Ìîÿ ðóêà â òâîåé ðóêå. Òåáå âñå ðàâíî. Îí äðîæèò, Âîëàí-äå-Ìîðò ñèäèò íàïðîòèâ ìåíÿ è, îïóñòèâ ãîëîâó êóäà-òî òåáå íà áðþêè, ïëà÷åò. Íåïîíèìàþùå îí òåðåáèò øòàíèíó, êàê ìàëåíüêèé ùåíîê òàïî÷åê õîçÿèíà. 

Ñòóê, øóì, âñêðèêè è â äâåðè ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ Äàìáëäîð ñ Àâðîðàìè. Íåïîíèìàþùå, èõ ãëàçà âûëóïëÿþòñÿ íà íàñ, êàê íîâîðîæäåííûå îðëÿòà, è ìåíÿ íà÷èíàåò ìóòèòü. Òîøíîòà ïîäñòóïàåò ê ãîðëó, è ÿ íàêëîíÿþñü ê òâîåé ãîëîâå, çàðûâàÿñü â âîëîñû. 

Ìåðòâûé, íî åùå òåïëûé...


End file.
